PCA TV
by Logan Huntzberger's Girl
Summary: All I'm saying is there's going to be a lot of DRAMA. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I finally got a new story. Thank yous go out to all my reviewers for my other two stories. Maybe you'll like this story better than the other two stories. Now here's the summary.

Summary: This is kinda like EdTv. If you've never seen that movie, it's really good. It's about this guy (Matthew McConahagh sp?) that wins some thing and his life is on TV for a day, and then he falls for this UPS girl, and then his producers like him so much they wanna make it a regular TV show, and he really doesn't want to, because the UPS girl doesn't like being on TV. It really is good. Anyway, pairing is L/Z, (Logan and Zoey, they're so cute together!), C/L (Chase and Lola), and M/N, (Michael and Nicole), and they're already dating

Disclamier: Don't own Zoey 101, I'm only typing this once so read it and read it well. (unless I make a new character.

_**At the Lounge**_

Every one was sitting in the lounge either making out, or watching the t.v.

"Hey Logan," Zoey said, breaking their make-out session.

"Yeah babe," Logan said grabbing her hand and intwining their fingers.

"What made you want to go out with me when you could've had any girl at PCA?" Zoey asked.

"Probably you're brown hair and you're hot kissable face," he said as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Aww, thanks," Zoey said. "you're so sweet."

_**Chase and Lola**_

"Hey Lola, you wanna go catch a movie on campus?" Chase said.

"What movie did you have in mind?" Lola asked.

"How 'bout _Chronicles of Narnia_?" Chase said.

"Sure, I've wanted to see that movie since it came out, I loved that book." Lola said.

"Okay let's go, see you guys later." Chase said.

_**Nicole and Michael**_

Nicole and Michael were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie, eating potato chips.

"Hey Mike," Nicole said.

"Yeah Nicole," Michael said.

"I'm glad we chose this as our first date." Nicole said.

"Me too, Nicole, and a bonus, we're eating potato chips." Michael said.

They both started laughing.

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/N- Hey ya'll. I just got this idea, and there's gonna be alot of romance and drama. Quinn is not gonna be in this story, unless I get this sudden idea that really sounds like something Quinn would do. If you want Dana in this story, just tell me in your review, and if I have at least 15 people tell me that they want Dana in this story, you'll get Dana. Remember: Read and Review. I do accept flames (not harsh ones) and unsigned reviews 'cause I think everyone's opinions count.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long. So far there's only been two people that want Dana in the story, you still have time to request Dana. Just remember, if you review twice, and you put that you want Dana in this story, it only counts once. This chapter is about how they win the contest.

Review Responses:

**Later that day...**

Everyone was gathered in the caf.

"I'm hungry," Nicole complained.

"Duh, that's why we're at the caf, 'cause we're all hungry, Nicole" Logan said.

"Don't talk to her like that, sweetie, she's my friend." Zoey said.

"Okay, but it's only because you asked me to." Logan said.

"Good boy." Zoey said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey guys, GUYS." Michael said while running wildly across caf trying to get to us.

"Michael, what's up, dude" Chase said.

"I found this flyer, something about our school being able to apply to go on national TV." Michael said trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT" everyone yelled.

Chase snatched the flyer out of Micheal's hand just as Michael collapsed. Sure enough, there in bold letters were the words, **Win this contest, and your school could be on live TV for 24 hours.**

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool," Nicole said, "wait, what do we have to do in order to win this contest?"

"It says that we have to..."

A/N-I know this is short but my brain just like totally shut down on this chapter. If you have any ideas, please review and let me know/


	3. Author's Note

This is just an Author's Note.

I'm really sorry that there was a chapter that didn't belong. I accidentally uploaded the last chapter of my other story to this story. My bad. Anyway, if you saw that Review Responses part, I kinda forgot about that too, oops, so here it is...

Queen-Latifah-Missy Elliot: Thanx for both of your reviews. I don't like Nicole and Michael together either, but I didn't feel like creating a new character. I probably won't create one unless my reviewers really want me to. In case your wandering, mostly everything depends on my reviewers. Thanx again for the two reviews.

Meminenotyou:Thanx for the review. It's okay that you're a blonde. I have friends like that, and their totally slow. But, you actually didn't miss anything, it was totally my fault. Thanx again.

KelsaLoo593:Thanx for your review. I think I just might put Dana in this story, even without the 15 review I wanted. I also have a question. How do you want me to put her in and who would she want to go out with? Thanx for your review.

Vhs09:Thanx for your review. I love the way you wrote your review, it's so unique. I will have a lot of Zoey/Logan. Thanx again for the unique review.

Noelle Joi: Thanx for your review. I have had this idea forever, but I was being lazy and never wrote it. Thanx for the review.

MonkeyPants17:Thanx for your review. You were actually the first reviewer, so thanx.

All my reviews and reviwers rock! Look out for the next chapter.

P.S. Anybody got any ideas for what they have to do to win the contest, Please let me know, I'm Desperate!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N-Hey guys, Sorry I haven't been updating. My dad came home from Iraq a couple of months ago, and we've been spending a lot of time together. But, my writers block is gone. So, on w/ the next chapter.

"It says that we have to..."

"Choose a student and tape their life for a day." Nicole finished.

"Wait, there's another part." Logan said.

"It says that their life must look and be natural, if it doesn't look natural, the school will not be chosen." Zoey read.

"Well, who should we choose?" Lola asked.

"And who's camera are we gonna use?" Michael said.

"Oh, we can use mine." Nicole said.

"Okay, that's one problem down, one more to go." Zoey said, being the voice of reason.

"Who's life are we gonna tape?" Chase asked for the first time.

"I think we should tape my life, because I'm the cutest here, next to my girl, of course." Logan said.

"Oh get over yourself, Logan." said Lola.

"Well, what about your life, Zoë?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, yours would be the most natural of all of us." Michael said.

"Well, I'll do it if everyone wants me to do it." Zoey said.

"YES!" everyone shouted.

"Okay, then I'll do it." Zoey said.

"Okay, this is gonna be great." Everyone was excited, little did they know someone was watching them.

A/N-That's the end of another chapter. Who do you think is watching them? Take a guess, which requires you to review.


End file.
